I Can't Belive It's Not Twilight!
by BringItBetches
Summary: Bella has wanted to sleep with Edward since the day she walked into her Biology class, but Eddy there is all “doom and gloom, look at me I’m a cool kid”. So Bella has to live with her terrible depressing life of not getting any with Edward.


**Bella has wanted to sleep with Edward since the day she walked into her Biology class, but Eddy there is all "doom and gloom, look at me I'm a cool kid". So Bella has to live with her terrible depressing life of not getting any with Edward. Head 2 story, will update when I feel like it.**

**A quick note from the lovely Head One that Edits All, including this story: This idea was conceptualized by Head Two and I a while back, and Head Twomer (Awesome pun, right?) decided to start it godknowshowlong ago. So, it's finally decent enough to read. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Intro:

The last words he said to me were "don't ever sleep", then everything went dark. All you could do, and all you could hear was "Oh Edward! This is so wrong, but it feels so good. Throw me against the pillow!" Yeah, he was good. Not just good, but delectable, outstanding, scrumptious. Every single part of him, my dear Edward, sent my heart a flutter. It seemed as if almost every feature of him screamed to my mind "I want to fuck you over me", and not in a creepy sort of rapist way. But just the type of way only Edward can provide, which is pretty hot.

* * *

Chapter 1:

There's nothing I would want to do more than fantasize about my boyfriend Edward, and the possibility of seducing and having sex with him to bring to the earth an unholy demon child. Thinking about that helps me get to sleep at night, where he just ends up running through my dreams, screaming. It's oddly calming and arousing at the same time.

Unfortunately at the moment I can't just be thinking of Edward. No, instead I have to be sitting here in class listening to Mrs. What's-Her-Face talk about the "exciting" world of nouns. English can be such a drag, especially when sitting next to Mike Newton. When not only do I have to listen to my English teacher babble on, but I have to deal with all of Mike's little comments, and his so called advice for my relationship. Each day he has the need to bring up how Edward makes him feel uncomfortable, or how Edward looks like he wants to eat me.

Mike has been telling me stuff like that since I first moved here and started dating Edward. Even though he doesn't know that Edward is a vampire, he still tells me things like "Watch your neck." and "Make sure he doesn't get to close to get a chance to eat your face off". I swear, he's worse then my father on the issue. Which is really saying a lot since lately he's been limiting my alone time with Edward. (Well, except for at night, but he doesn't know about that.)

At night we generally make out until he sings me to sleep. I love every minute of that, even though as much as I try, Edward and I have yet to actually "do it". He keeps saying "after we're married", but he says he won't marry me until I go to college. I don't want to wait that long, I'm horny now! It's not fair of him to make me wait until then, when I haven't even finished high school yet.

You're probably thinking I can find an easy way around this problem, which would be hiring a hooker. Believe me, I've considered it, but it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be Edward, and he's really who I want to do it with and be with for the rest of my life. Oh woe is me, I have to deal with everything at school and home, yet I have to wait for him to marry me…

"Mrs. Swan, are you with us today?"

The nasally voice of my English teacher, that forces me to open my eyes. Apparently I fell asleep in class, right in the middle of her little lesson she thought was important and that we should know.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that" I reply, but I don't really mean it, since I would rather be anywhere but here.

"Right… Please try to stay awake for the rest of the class" she tells me. I find that little comment of hers obnoxious; just another example of how my life isn't going to well at the moment.

* * *

The only part of my life I actually enjoy is when I am with Edward. Most days I can't stop thinking about how we got to know each other after that one day in biology. The day we had to do that dreadful blood lab. That day the entire classroom reeked with the awful stench of blood. For the lab everyone had to prick their fingers to get a sample of blood, and then determine their blood-type from the sample. It was terrible with all that blood there, I had to leave the room and go to the nurse because I had gotten dizzy. It was on my way there that I had actually gotten my first chance to have a real conversation with Edward.

It was on a cold snowy day, the type of day that's only in angsty teenage movies. The type of day that you could only enjoy when in close proximity to the one you love so much you just have to stalk them. After I had left the biology classroom to head towards the nurse is when I ran into him outside. He hadn't been in class earlier and he must have been cutting, but I didn't care. Although he had been ignoring me all the time before then, I was overwhelmed to see him there. It was just me and him alone outside, in between the portable buildings of the school.

"Hey.." He said in a sighing way, the way you expect movie stars to say to you in your dreams.

"Edward! I thought you weren't in school today, since you weren't in biology before." I responded, pointing out the obvious.

He just stared at me for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, I didn't feel like going to school today. I was in the mood of hiking in the Adirondacks with my family, completely away from all other people to feed on any animal we come by."

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, for I was lost is his captivating and gorgeous golden eyes. Several minutes passed by before I said anything, I just couldn't stop looking at his hotness to give the effort to think of anything else. As I stared, I began to feel lightheaded again from the smell of the blood coming back again.

"You alright?" he questioned as I kind of swayed back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy from being in the classroom with all the blood and everyone pricking their finger and all."

He seemed to snicker a bit at that comment of mine; he then smiled and held out his hand to me. "Alright, let me help you to the nurse's office."

"Sure, thanks." I said as I took his hand for a little support in walking to the nurse. As I touched him (hoping later that I'd be able to touch him in more places then just his hand) his skin was ice cold, but it made my heart skip a beat and begin to flutter.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself to you Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. Despite the fact that I've blatantly been ignoring you in class so far this year, I find you quite interesting. In fact I find you so interesting that I vant to suck your blood. But that's a whole different story, how are you?" he said, in a stereotypical Transylvania accent.

I only really heard half of what he said, my mind was mainly to preoccupied with the fact that I'm holding his hand, and that I want to have sex with him right now in the snow. "Right, I'm fine and dandy. Well I'm Bella as you know, and I find you quite interesting as well Edward."

"Cool." He said in that sexy voice of his, adding a slight pause to increase the anticipation of when he would speak next. "We should make out sometime."

"OH HELL YES!" I exclaimed as he said that, that one sentence from him is what started what would be the beginning of our relationship, and the later firery passion between us.


End file.
